Right There
by AntoRodriguez7
Summary: Fluff, fluff y más fluff. Solo un pequeño regalo de Halloween para todos. /Film Sensation/


**¡Hey, aquí les habla AntoRodriguez7!**

**Aquí les traigo una pequeña sorpresa debido a la celebración de una de mis festividades favoritas.**

**Así que sin más preámbulos, aquí tienen nuestro especial de Halloween que probablemente no tenga sentido. **

* * *

><p>"Lo que están a punto de presenciar es científicamente auténtico, está sólo a un paso por delante de la realidad del presente y dos pasos por delante de la sensualidad de nuestros días."Se escuchó un audio que parecía sacado de una película de ciencia ficción de los ochenta por todo el estadio."Prepárense para tratar de concebir una aventura del espacio exterior."<p>

"Prepárate para algo tan fantásticamente fantástico que podrás _mojarte_ a ti misma de la emoción intergaláctica."La voz continuó."Prepárate para..."

Una tonada de música tecno empezó a sonar, mientras una niebla morada se esparcía por todo un escenario. Una nave espacial, pintada de color dorado con un graffiti en azul turquesa de una cobra pintada en la puerta, estaba posicionada en medio de dicho escenario; apenas la puerta de la nave espacial se abrió, se vio en la pantalla un mensaje que decía en letras grandes "Abortar misión" con un fondo rojo y una señal de peligro simulando un mensaje de advertencia.

De la nave espacial salió un joven de no más de unos 19 años, con un traje negro con detalles que a la luz morada del escenario lucían como millones de espejos pegados al pecho en una forma de diamante.  
>El joven era alto, de piel algo pálida, cejas perfectamente esculpidas, nariz fina, labios delgados. También tenía unos sorprendentes ojos azul turquesa que combinaban mucho con su cabello negro. Por poco se me olvida que también traía pintado un trueno azul en la mejilla derecha con los bordes delineados con escarcha plateada.<p>

Pero obviamente, ya saben a quién me refiero.  
>Billy Joe Cobra, el mundialmente reconocido artista del pop.<p>

"_If you want it, take it, I should've said it before  
>Try to hide it, fake it, <strong>no puedo pretender más<strong>_

_I only wanna die alive  
>Never by the hands of a broken heart<br>Don't wanna hear you lie tonight  
>Now that I've become <strong>quien en realidad soy<strong>._"El cantante entonó la letra de su última canción -a la cual recién le había sacado un remix en _spanglish_-.

Las fans se volvieron locas apenas la voz del joven retumbo a través de todo el lugar, y empezaron a corear su nombre, mientras que algunas gritaban las letras de la canción que de seguro se la habían aprendido mucho más rápido que la tabla periódica. Otras, las que estaban más cerca del escenario, trataban de que su ídolo les agarrara la mano o algo por el estilo.

"_This is the part when I say **no te quiero**  
>I'm stronger than I've been before<br>This is the part **donde me libero**  
>'Cause I can't resist it no more<br>This is the part when I say **no te quiero**  
>I'm stronger than I've been before<br>This is the part **donde me libero**  
>'Cause I can't resist it no more.<em>"Billy cantó el coro, mientras sus bailarines hacían una coreografía en el fondo.

El azabache sólo tenía una sola cosa en mente en ese momento.  
>Montar un jodido espectáculo que dejara a todos boquiabiertos para poder después irse a su mansión y pasar el resto de la noche con su esposo, y al parecer ya lo estaba haciendo...sólo tendría que cantar dos canciones más y luego estaría en casa, teniendo una pequeña sesión de besuqueos en la sala de estar mientras veían "<em>Once Upon a Time<em>".

"_You are better, deeper, **estaba bajo tu hechizo**  
>Like a deadly fear, babe, on the highway to hell<br>I only wanna die alive  
>Never by the hands of a broken heart<br>Don't wanna hear you lie tonight  
>Now that I've become <strong>quien en realidad soy<strong>_."Billy Joe entonó el segundo verso, y cada vez que decía algo en español, se oía perfectamente fluente -casi no se le notaba que era americano-.

"_This is the part when I say **no te quiero**  
>I'm stronger than I've been before<br>This is the part **donde me libero**  
>'Cause I can't resist it no more<br>This is the part when I say **no te quiero**  
>I'm stronger than I've been before<br>This is the part **donde me libero**  
>'Cause I can't resist it no more.<em>"El cantante volvió a cantar el coro, mientras se agachaba y le agarraba una mano a una fan, y dejaba que otra le tomara una foto.

Cobra volvió a su posición inicial en el medio del escenario, mientras más niebla falsa se esparcía por el piso.

"_Oh my baby  
>Ooohh<em>

_**Pensé en tu cuerpo**  
>I came alive<br>**Fue letal**  
>It was fatal<br>**En mis sueños, se sintió real**  
>But I woke up and pretend<em>."El azabache siguió cantando, alargando la última parte con una nota alta.

"_Oh baby  
>This is the part when I say <strong>no te quiero<strong>  
>I'm stronger than I've been before<br>This is the part **donde me libero**  
>'Cause I can't resist it no more<br>This is the part when I say **no te quiero**  
>I'm stronger than I've been before<br>This is the part **donde me libero**  
>'Cause I can't resist it no more.<em>"Billy terminó la canción, con una sonrisa presumida en su cara.  
>Empezó a sonar el beatbreak del final de la canción, y el cantante no pudo evitar mover los hombros a ritmo mientras se devolvía a la nave espacial.<p>

"¡Rockabilly reportandose! ¡La misión fue un éxito, capitán!"Fue lo último que dijo por el micrófono antes de entrar en la nave falsa.

* * *

><p>Billy sintió una vibración en su bolsillo, señalándole le había llegado un mensaje a su iPhone 5S blanco con detalles dorados, cuando entró en el Backstage después del concierto para cambiarse de ropa. Por el momento, traía un atuendo diferente al que tenía anteriormente. Unos jeans negros, una camiseta azul con una corbata que parecía un tablero de ajedrez y una chaqueta gris.<p>

El cantante internacional revisó el mensaje, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, mientras ahogaba un grito.  
>"¿Qué?"Fue lo único que salió de sus labios.<p>

¡Al carajo cambiarse de ropa, tenía que ir al hospital!

* * *

><p>Billy abrió las puertas del "<em>Bayside Hospital<em>" de Beverly Heights, y corrió hacia la recepcionista, con una expresión que decía a gritos desespero.

"¡Necesito...ver...a alguien!"El azabache dijo, mientras jadeaba para recuperar el aliento.

La recepcionista se dejó de pintar las uñas por un momento, las sopló un par de veces para secarlas, y se volteó hacia su computadora.  
>"¿Nombre y apellido de la persona?"La mujer preguntó.<p>

"Jennifer Malone-Cohen."Billy Joe respondió.

La recepcionista tecleó un par de cosas en su computadora, y le dio una mirada al cantante.  
>"El ala de la derecha, tercer piso, habitación 118."La chica dijo.<p>

Y con eso, se desapareció Cobra de la escena, corriendo hacia la dirección que recién le habían dado.

* * *

><p>Billy tocó un par de veces la puerta de la habitación 118, y la puerta se abrió, revelando a no más ni menos al hermano mayor del cantante internacional, Christian Henry Cohen -de 22 años-.<br>Era un rubio, alto, de ojos marrones, piel pálida, cejas levemente gruesas, labios delgados, nariz perfilada al igual que la de su hermano menor. En otras palabras, se parecía más a su padre con los ojos de su madre.

"Pasa, te están esperando."El rubio dijo, señalando con la cabeza la habitación.

El azabache asintió, y entró en la habitación cuando su hermano se movió a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

Lo primero que vio fue a su cuñada recostada en una cama, retorciendose del dolor, mientras le agarraba la mano a Spencer.  
>"Ni con mis propios hijos me dolió tanto esto."Jennifer gruñó."Ojalá le pongan la suficiente atención a este engendro que crearon dentro de mi, porque juro que no voy a sufrir un infierno para que después se divorcien y pongan al bebé en adopción."<p>

Era una pelirroja de ojos verdes, mediana estatura, el cabello le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, cejas delineadas, labios gruesos, nariz fina -operada, porque tenía el tabique desviado-. Esos eran algunos de los rasgos más sobresalientes de Jennifer.

Spencer, de 20 años, se volteó y notó a su marido en medio de la habitación.  
>"Ven."El cineasta palmeó el asiento a su lado."Siéntate. Jenny y yo te vamos a explicar todo."<p>

Billy Joe obedeció, y tomó el asiento.

Wright inhaló aire por la nariz, y lo exhaló por la boca.  
>"¿Cómo te endulzo el tema sin que te alarmes?"El castaño suspiró."Eh, bueno...resulta que nuestro pequeño quiso...venir algo temprano, porque tiene el cordón umbilical enredado alrededor del cuello."<p>

"Así que me van a sacar al bebé por cesárea en un rato, y Spencer te mintió diciéndote que me había roto una pierna para que vinieras más rápido."La mujer dijo.

* * *

><p>Christian sentó a su cuñado sobre un mueble azul en la habitación 118.<br>Según le había dicho una enfermera, Spencer quiso salirse de la sala de operación justo después de que el bebé no lloró a la primera, porque el cineasta dijo que sentía una pesadez inmensa en el corazón.

Se oyó que alguien tocó la puerta.  
>"¡Pase!"El rubio dijo.<p>

"Amor."Billy dijo en una voz algo baja, para llamar la atención de Spencer, mientras metía su cabeza en la habitación.

Wright levantó la mirada del piso.  
>"Necesito estar solo un momento."Fue su única respuesta.<p>

"Pues...no se que tendría que decirle a esta cosita preciosa. Me está rogando por ver a su papá."El cantante entró en la habitación, y el castaño pudo notar que entre sus brazos tenía cargado al bebé.

Billy Joe tomó asiento al lado de su esposo, y le colocó al bebé en los brazos.  
>"Somos padres, Spence."El azabache sonrió."Padres de esta hermosa niña."<p>

"¿Es una niña?"Spencer preguntó.  
>Obviamente, el cineasta no sabía el sexo del bebé, ya que el menor y él querían que fuera una sorpresa.<p>

Cobra asintió.  
>"¿Has pensado en algún nombre?"El cantante luego preguntó.<p>

"Algo así. Recuerdo que habíamos elegido Sophia Belle, pero dijiste que no porque creías que la llamarían _Southern Belle_ en vez de Sophia."Wright se encogió de hombros."¿Alguna otra opción?"

"Ariana."Billy respondió."Me gusta ese nombre, suena italiano. Aunque...no se, bro, le falta algo."

"Ariana Joan Cohen."El castaño dijo, de la nada."El Joan es en honor a tu padre y a tu segundo nombre."

Chris sólo observó la escena, con una ligera sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

><p>Spencer no le quitó la mirada a la pequeña, mientras esta tomaba fórmula de un biberón.<br>Eran probablemente las dos de la mañana, y a la pequeña princesa le habían dado ganas de comer a esa hora.

Se la habían llevado a casa hacia un par de horas, ya que el doctor había dicho que a pesar de ser prematura, estaba lo suficientemente bien para que se la llevaran.

"Te dije que sería una idea asombrosa poner una cuna extra en nuestro cuarto."Billy sonrió, mientras observaba a su esposo.

"Tú y tus ideas. Al principio pensé que era ridículo, ahora veo porque se te ocurrió."El cineasta respondió."La flojera de bajar al primer piso para a atender a la bebé. Me parece mejor tener la cuna extra aquí, dejarla durmiendo con nosotros en las noches y luego que tome sus siestas en su cuarto."

"Alguien de verdad estaba emocionada por conocerte."El menor le bromeó a su marido, y luego puso su mirada en la pequeña."Se suponía que eras un regalo de Navidad, pero eres tan testaruda como tu padre que te viniste dos meses antes."  
>Wright rió ligeramente ante el comentario.<p>

"¿Te acuestas?"El azabache se mordió el labio, en plan seductivo."Quiero acurrucarme en tu pecho, mientras me haces cariñitos en la espalda. Te puedes acostar con la bebé si quieres."

"Déjame terminar de alimentarla."Wright dijo."No quiero que se atragante."  
>Estaba caminando de un lado a otro por toda la habitación.<p>

Billy Joe rió un poco.  
>"Te preocupas tanto, <em>Broseph<em>."El cantante respondió.

"Uno de los dos tiene que hacerlo."El castaño le dio una ligera sonrisa, y luego se acercó para plantarle un beso en los labios a su esposo.

Incomodada por la posición en la que la tenían -casi que apretada entre los dos hombres- y por el hecho de que no le estaban prestando mucha atención, la pequeña dejo de comer por un momento para luego empezar a llorar.

Spencer se separó del beso.  
>"No tendremos ningún momento a solas ahora que somos padres, ¿no?"El cineasta bromeó.<p>

Cobra negó con la cabeza.  
>"Aún así me tienes que prestar más atención a mi que a ella."El azabache dijo."Mimarme, hacerme cariñitos, consentirme...la lista sigue."<p>

Wright rió.  
>"Eres como un niño."El castaño respondió.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>-1 año después...-<span>**_

"A ver dame una sonrisa."Spencer le ordenó a su esposo, mientras este estaba parado en frente de la cascada del cuarto _Freaky Tiki_.  
>El cineasta tenía en su mano una cámara de fotografía profesional, ya que le estaba tomando algunas fotos del menor en su disfraz de Halloween.<p>

Billy, por el otro lado, tenía cargada a su hija de un año, quién estaba dormida sobre el hombro de su papá.  
>El cantante estaba disfrazado de pirata, y la pequeña de Blanca Nieves. Wright tenía un disfraz algo casual para ser, según él, el rey del todo lo referente al horror y al Halloween; tenía puesta una sudadera que lucía como el traje de Capitán América -la capucha servía de máscara- con unos jeans negros y unos converse rojos.<p>

Billy Joe obedeció a lo que su marido le dijo, y sonrió de manera encantadora justo como lo hacía en las entrevistas.

"¿Me tomas una para _Insta_, cariño?"El azabache le entregó su teléfono, después de que el mayor tomara un par de fotos."Quiero que mis fans vean el disfraz de Ari."

El castaño asintió, y apenas desbloqueó el teléfono y vio el fondo de pantalla, sonrió.  
>Era una foto de ellos dos en Disneyland mientras se daban un beso en frente del castillo de la Bella Durmiente.<p>

Spencer luego puso el iPhone en la función de cámara, y tomó la foto.  
>"Listo."El cineasta le devolvió el teléfono.<p>

"¿Ya podemos irnos a pedir dulces, _brometeo_?"Cobra preguntó emocionado.

Wright se encogió de hombros, y asintió.

* * *

><p>Billy se recostó del manubrio del cochecito de su hija, y bostezó.<br>Llevaban un buen rato paseándose por las calles del vecindario, pidiendo dulces y tomandose fotos con los fans que se le acercaban. En ese momento, Spencer estaba en una casa con la pequeña, mientras que una mujer les daba algunos dulces. El menor, por el otro lado, decidió saltarse esa casa para descansar un segundo las piernas.

El cantante revisó su _Instagram_ por tercera vez, y leyó los comentarios de su última foto.  
>La mayoría eran "<strong><em>Te ves sexy, King B!<em>**", "**_vente de vacaciones permanentes a mi casaaa y violame!1!_**" o "**_Ariana es la bebé más suertuda del mundo, porque te tiene a ti y a Spencer como padres_**".

Billy Joe puso la aplicación en función de cámara, para tomarse una selfie.  
>El azabache luego puso una expresión seductiva en su cara y tomó la foto, y antes de publicarla, le escribió el siguiente comentario: "<em>Bitch, I came dressed to kill.<em>" junto con un emoticono de una carita sacando la lengua y uno de una pistola.

Y en menos de dos segundos después de publicarla, ya tenía millones y millones de _likes_ y comentarios.

Cobra sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, y se volteó para ver a su esposo.  
>"Listo, cariño."El cineasta dijo, levantando su mochila negra con estampado de calaveras lleno de caramelos.<p>

La pareja y la pequeña luego se dirigieron a la siguiente casa.  
>"¿Tres casas más, y nos vamos devuelta a la mansión?"El cantante internacional preguntó.<p>

Wright asintió.  
>"Ya estoy cansado."El castaño respondió."Necesito una buena película de horror o algún especial de Halloween de <em>Disney<em>, un vaso bien frío de _Coca Cola_, una pizza de pepperoni con extra queso y tocino...ah, y también compartir la mayoría de estos dulces contigo, porque obviamente AJ no puede comer esto aún."

"¿Qué tan lleno esta tu bolso?"Billy preguntó, curioso.

"Mm...diría que me faltan unos dos o cuatro puñados de caramelos para que esté lleno hasta el tope. ¿El tuyo?"Spencer se encogió de hombros.

"Me faltan dos puñados."El azabache respondió."Recuerda que la Cobrahead de esa casa casi me metió toda la fuente de caramelos en el bolso."

El cineasta asintió, señalando que había entendido.

* * *

><p>Spencer ahogó un grito, mientras pasaba los canales en el televisor pantalla plana de la mansión Cobra y se encontraba con que estaban pasando "<em>The Nightmare Before Christmas<em>" en _Disney_.

"¡Maldición, Bill!"El cineasta gritó, emocionado, como si fuera un niño en la mañana de Navidad."¡Están pasando _Nightmare_! ¡Es mega obvio que la vamos a ver!"

Billy, quién estaba en la cocina sirviendo unos vasos de _Coca Cola_, rió ligeramente ante el comportamiento de su marido.  
>El menor luego se devolvió a la sala de estar, y le dio un vaso a Wright, quién inmediatamente le dio un sorbo.<p>

El cantante, después, tomó una rebanada de pizza de la caja que estaba sobre la mesa, y le dio un mordisco.  
>Billy Joe luego le lanzó una mirada al castaño, y sonrió al ver al mayor tan emocionado con la película. Le parecía demasiado adorable.<p>

Spencer le echó un rápido vistazo a su hija, quién estaba acostada en su cochecito cerca de donde él estaba sentado en el mueble.  
>La pequeña seguía durmiendo, pacíficamente, mientras abrazaba un peluche de un oso blanco.<p>

Cobra recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo, y bostezó.  
>El azabache enfocó su mirada en la pantalla, tratando de prestarle atención a la película.<p>

"Este día fue perfecto, _bro_."Billy dijo, y volvió a bostezar."Fue mucho mejor que la fiesta que hicimos el año pasado."

"Gracias a ti y a tu loca idea de tener un bebé."El cineasta respondió."Admito que no me agradó la idea al principio, pero apenas la vi, juro que me di cuenta de que siempre tuviste la razón y que seríamos unos padres asombrosos."

"Shh, haces que me sonroje."El cantante le dio un golpe suave en el brazo a su marido.

"Sabes que te amo, idiota."Wright dijo, con tono burlón.

"Yo más, _Spenalty Kick_."Billy Joe sonrió un poco.

"Yo aún más."El castaño respondió."Eres mi universo entero."

Pasaron unos 20 minutos de la película, hasta que Wright se dio cuenta de que el menor se había dormido sobre su hombro.  
>El castaño luego le plantó un beso en la frente.<p>

"Feliz Halloween, Cohen."Spencer sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto?<strong>

**Tiempo de explicación:**

**-"_Break Free_" de Ariana Grande, con las letras en _spanglish_ -versión hecha por mi-.**

**-Christian Cohen y Jennifer Malone son, obviamente, OCs míos.**

**-Jennifer se prestó para tener a su sobrina por inseminación artificial.**

**-_Reversed!AJ_, la cual en este AU es hija de Spencer -y obviamente también de Billy-.**

**-_Southern Belle_ significa Belleza Sureña, por si no lo sabían. Y sí si lo sabían, se merecen un cupcake de Frankenstein.**

**-La primera parte sucede el 7 de octubre, y la segunda -el siguiente año- en Halloween.**

**-Esto no tiene ninguna relación con LLVC.**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Les deseo un Halloween espeluznante.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**

**~Anto, over & out.**


End file.
